In All Senses
by tmcala
Summary: She was completely doomed. Kuki/Wally
1. Doomed

In All Senses~

"Good morning, sunshine," a voice murmured. A voice that was thick, deep, warm. But, hidden beneath it all was a pinch of sarcasm as if someone had added the littlest bit too much salt to a recipe.

The girl shivered involuntarily as rough, yet, at the same time, unbelievably soft, fingers grazed the back of her pale, swan neck and giggled because it wasn't even morning any more. A warm breath pulsed against her ear and her heart sputtered, unable to find any sort of sensible rhythm to follow.

The owner of the voice, a boy, was most commonly known as Wally or, to his fellow baseball players, Beatles. And this boy was not hers. In any sense of the term. He belonged to some other girl. A girl that seemed nice enough and was almost painfully beautiful. A girl Kuki knew she would never be even a close second to. And, yet, Wally acted as if Kuki was his.

Kuki clasped the Varsity baseball score book closer to her chest as she let her heart settle into a beat. This season, she was the team manager in return for History extra credit. No one else had wanted the job and it hadn't taken the Oriental teenager very long to figure out why. Most of the boys were pigs, but Wally was never anything short of a gentleman.

"Hi, Wally," Kuki breathed, hoping she didn't sound as desperate as she felt.

He usually sat with her during the games because he had thrown out his shoulder batting. The raven haired girl prayed that this slightly chilly, but gorgeously bright, Sunday was not an exception. Wally smiled a boyish grin in her direction, flicking some golden hair out of his clear blue eyes. Kuki begged herself not to blush.

"So, manager, how's it going?" He leaned over and his tan hands were again placed against the porcelain skin at her neck, massaging softly.

This boy drove her absolutely crazy. She wanted so badly to be able to walk away from him. To be able to lean away from his touch, ignore his compliments. But there weren't other boys that made her feel like Wally did. Special, beautiful, flawless, perfection. She should move away; she knew she should move away. Kuki found herself leaning back into his hands.

She thought of his girlfriend with that long, long, brown hair. She pictured Wally's face when he talked about this girl; eyes bright, smile wide. He loved her. And Kuki didn't want to get in the way of that. She couldn't be _that_ girl.

"Beatles! Get over here and make yourself useful for once in your life!" The head coach, also Kuki's History teacher, yelled.

As the other boys snickered something along the lines of 'cock-blocked' at Wally, Kuki opened her blue-gray eyes that she didn't even remember closing and let out a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding.

She watched the devastatingly good-looking boy jog lazily out to the field. Kuki often couldn't help but wonder if her golden haired nuisance treated all girls like this. Was she just a toy? So that he didn't get bored with his girlfriend?

Kuki looked up to find that Wally had jogged back to the dugout. He reached out, capturing a strand of ebony hair in his fingers. He placed it near his nose and then approached her closer, burying his nose in her thick, dark hair for a fraction of a second. "You smell like a Sunday afternoon," he told her. And with that, he loped away again.

Before she realized how little sense those words made, her heart took off like a rocket, the dreaded blush pooled in her pale cheeks, she sniffed her hair without thinking, and Kuki realized something. She didn't care what she was to this boy. It was impossible for her to stay away from the cocky, charming, funny Wally Beatles. In all senses of the term, she was completely doomed. And she just didn't particularly care.

* * *

**A/N: From the land of random, unfinished ficlets this has come! The line "You smell like a Sunday afternoon" should be accredited to a wonderfully infuriating boy whom I work with. Hoped you at least kind of liked it, maybe?**


	2. Shiver

Shiver~

She sat on a bench used for equipment storage, letting his voice roll over her like a wave. He was complaining, something about playing time and his injury. Kuki didn't really care. She just _loved_ that voice. Just listening to him talk made her shiver all over.

In her Australian accent induced trance, Kuki didn't notice that Wally was walking over to her. On either side of her body, a rough hand was placed against the bench. "What if," he murmured, leaning his body in the slightest bit, "I kissed you right now?"

And slowly, ever so slowly, the blonde boy brought his face closer to hers. Close enough that she could smell the sweetness of his breath. Wally tilted his face the smallest bit and Kuki could tell that if their lips met, his would taste like Gatorade. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't have breathed. He was actually going to do this. Right now. Kiss her.

But, at the very last second, the moment when Kuki could feel his breath against her lips, Wally swerved passed her lips, vying instead to smell her hair. _What is it with this boy and hair?_ Kuki found herself almost angry that he hadn't kissed her. But, he did still have that girlfriend and was reason enough for the raven haired girl to try and calm herself down. "Just kidding, Kooks. I would never do that to you," Wally smiled. He reached out a hand to her and helped her down from the bench.

Still flustered, but hoping he didn't notice, Kuki smiled back at him. "We should get back to the field. Don't forget that catcher's gear though." Wally nodded and hoisted the gear up and onto a bulky shoulder.

_I would never do that to you_. What did that mean? The pair left the storage garage; Kuki lagging behind her companion, watching the sunshine hit his hair perfectly. She wondered if she would ever crack the mystery that was Wallabee Beatles' true feelings.

The boy turned and smiled a smile that was rumored to stop hearts from beating. A rumor that perhaps she should've listened more carefully to.

"Could you walk any slower, Sanban?" Wally asked cockily. A giggle slipped from between Kuki's lips and she skipped to catch up with her friend.

Some mysteries took awhile to solve, she figured. And like they always said, keep your friends close and the boy that flirts with you unexplainably closer (it was something like that…right?).

* * *

**A/N: Boys, Boys, Boys. A lot of my reviewers wanted a little companion to the first part and I'm not sure this was what people wanted. But seeing as Wally is kind of based off someone I know, I don't know how this story ends exactly. **

**In other news, I'll be gone for a week or two, but don't fret, I'll be back. I'm just going off to this little nerd-fest known as Latin convention (the language, not the culture) and then on a vacation. So see you in a few, my friends**


	3. Blush

Blush~

A large palm surrounded her shoulder. Kuki froze, not wanting to lean into the touch, but afraid to shrug the hand off of her. She giggled nervously, hoping he would not notice her response.

"Hey, mate. Coach wants to see ya."

Immediately, all tenseness disappeared. She would be fine. And she knew it. Kuki had found it was merely pointless to try and erase these emotions. She liked Wally Beatles. He could make the Oriental girl feel safe, pretty, special.

The boy in questions stood protectively in the dugout entrance and watched his team mate leave. Frustrated, he tore the dusty baseball cap off his blonde head and smacked it against his leg a few times. "Jerk," he murmured.

Kuki met his blue eyes with a shy look. "He was just being friendly," she told him.

Wally shook his head, looking much more upset than he had a reason to. "He was trying to get with you."

In her childish fantasies, Kuki had a boy who was fiercely protective of her. And here stood Wally, his hands balling into fists over a simple touch, like a dream come true. However, the Australian boy had no business defending Kuki. "Kuki, sit down a second," Wally ordered.

Quietly, she took a seat on the old, wooden bench and smoothed her skirt over her knees before looking back up at her friend.

"You've gotta promise me you'll stay away from the guys on the team. Actually, all creeps. Keep away from the creeps," he lectured, pausing to glance at her for reassurance.

The raven haired girl scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion and pursed her lips. She'd never seen Wally so heated up and, by definition, he was not a cool-headed person. "Wh-" she started.

Wally placed his palm over her shoulder and this time she was more than tempted to lean into the touch. Against the uncovered skin of her arm, she could feel the calluses that adorned his hands from so many years worth of baseballs rubbing their stitches along his flesh. Kuki couldn't help but blush slightly. "These guys are only thinking about one thing. I'll promise you that." He nodded as if adding a period to the statement.

Kuki couldn't believe what she was hearing. Wally, taken, charming, beautiful Wally, was more or less telling her about 'the birds and the bees'. As if she was his daughter. As if she didn't already know everything he was dishing out. Now, she couldn't help but blush a lot.

Wally turned to stare at his team mates. They were messing around until practice started, as they always did. The blonde boy tossed an arm into the air, leaving it hanging as a gesture. "They are _not_ the guys for you. OK, Kuki?"

Kuki nodded her ebony head, slightly dumbstruck by the whole encounter. She realized this had become a normal feeling after speaking to Wally. One thought was stuck annoying in her head, even after he walked away to start practice: _Then who is?_

**A/N: That was dumb. But also funny...perhaps? Anyway, I'm waking up for my first day of school in approximately 8 hours...gag me. So wish me luck and I hope you enjoyed this! Maybe soon our dear Wallabee will get rid of that pesky girlfriend of his :D**


End file.
